


Amnesia

by obitohno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Explicit Language, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Memory Loss, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, True Love, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitohno/pseuds/obitohno
Summary: After a freak car accident, Sasuke temporarily loses his memory. Heartbroken, Naruto punishes himself for being forgotten. Sasuke shows him that not all is lost.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 279





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> \- i do not own any of Naruto.  
> \- okay, so i know i'm supposed to be updating existing fics, but i have 9898979 notes on my phone that are full of one-shot ideas, and i was kind of desperate to write this one. this one actually kind of hurt to write... so I'm apologising in advance to anyone who hates me after reading this :(  
> \- i've never written a one-shot/chapter this long, and it took me several days to complete... so i really hope you guys like it as i'm actually kind of proud of this one. enjoy!

_‘Who are you?’_

An entire two weeks have come and passed and Naruto still doesn’t think he will ever forget the way his chest had painfully constricted upon hearing those three words for the first time.

The ache still hurts, exactly sixteen days later, but it is slightly numbed with the little hope he desperately clings to every time he visits the Uchiha household.

Today is better, he thinks, when Itachi answers the door with an exhausted smile. The eldest Uchiha sibling looks as fatigued as Naruto feels, and the blonde eyes the darkened skin under Itachi’s eyes with a barely-concealed frown. He steps over the threshold, azure coloured eyes flickering towards the stairway.

‘Is he—?’

‘He’s improving,’ Itachi delves into the back pocket of his jeans for his keys. ‘I managed to get him to list off the names of his friends last night.’

Naruto doesn’t dare to ask if his own name was amongst the list.

Itachi’s smile is both gentle and all-knowing. Knowing of what, Naruto isn’t sure, but doesn’t attempt to decipher the meaning hidden behind the blacked orbs, taking a slow step closer to the staircase. ‘Mother is going to be late this evening,’ Itachi explains, even though he knows the Uzumaki isn’t really listening. ‘She’s invited some friends for dinner.’

Naruto’s voice is quiet, as if afraid that their conversation is going to be overheard, ‘is he ready for that?’

He doesn’t see the widening of Itachi’s smile, back still turned to him.

‘Call me if you’re struggling,’ Itachi ignores his question, closing and locking the front door shut behind him without so much as a goodbye.

Alone in the hallway, Naruto is still. He stands before the staircase, hand clasped around the banister with no real intention to use it to hoist him up that first step. He listens for any sign of movement upstairs, the small house eerily silent save for his own deep breaths that are expelled shakily, nervously. The back of his neck feels damp and he’s suddenly sweating, an occurrence that has repeated itself every morning for the past fortnight. It’s almost routine, the sensation of the hairs prickling on the back of his neck and along the underside of his forearms. He’s used to the way his breath hitches as he begins his short journey up the stairs, and the way he almost isn’t breathing at all when he comes to a halt outside the bedroom at the end of the hall.

And just as he has every day this week, and the last, he hesitates.

He listens once again, upstairs just as quiet as downstairs. It does little to settle his nerves, and he forcibly swallows down the thick lump that has formed at the back of his throat. He knocks, once, twice, and when a low voice beckons him inside—a gentle _come in_ that is breathed from the other side of the door—Naruto hesitates again. His mouth feels dry when he finally pushes the door open, eyes darting around the room in an attempt to not focus on the body slumped in the chair by the window.

He closes the door behind him, and leans against it as he quickly blinks around the room. The space is tidy, as per predictable Uchiha fashion, the bedsheets neatened, the curtains open and the window open just enough to allow fresh air to blow in.

When Naruto runs out of things to look at, he reluctantly settles his sight upon the male sat across the room.

To his surprise, two obsidian eyes are already focused directly at him. Naruto blinks back. During the entirety of the two weeks that have passed by since the young Uchiha’s awakening, not once have his eyes been conscious enough to meet anyone’s gaze. On most mornings, he’s been greeted by a concoction of painkillers that usually left him incoherent, with a glaze coating unfocused eyes.

And yet there he is, staring right at Naruto. It’s a new development. One that Naruto isn’t sure how to react with.

And so, instead, he assesses the left side of the Uchiha’s head. The hair there has finally started to grow back, the post-op scar—although still blackened by the last of the bloodstained stitches that are yet to fall out—healing well enough that his bandages were finally removed just two days prior. The yellowing skin surrounding his left eye also announces the almost-healed bruising, the swelling now gone. His right arm, however, remains encased in its sling, the fabric secured over his opposing shoulder. It’s been a slow progress, but Itachi had been right; he is improving.

However, the same three words prod to the back of Naruto’s memory.

_Who are you?_

It entices a bitter taste upon the tip of his tongue, and he sucks in a deep breath when, for the first time in sixteen days, Uchiha Sasuke addresses him.

‘Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down?’

Naruto thinks about how his voice sounds exactly as he remembers, before chastising himself for possessing such a _stupid_ thought.

_Of course he’d sound the same._

And yet, it still makes the corners of his eyes burn, his cheeks now hot as he battles with the sudden urge to cry.

He chokes the sensation down with a forced bobbing of his throat as he swallows, eyes now downcast as he pushes his weight from the door. He shuffles his way across the room, perching awkwardly on the end of the bed, wiping clammy palms on the knees of his sweatpants. He clears his throat, inhaling through his nostrils as he looks up to see that Sasuke is still staring at him.

He’s still slouched in his seat, legs spread apart as his injured hand rests by his hip. His remaining hair has grown long enough that his fringe now partially obscures his eyes from view. It’s still odd for Naruto to see the ravenette so alert, evidentially feeling healthier without the haziness that follows the consumption of his usual prescription. His skin also holds a healthier complexion, albeit still pale, right arm hidden beneath the off-white cast.

His eyes, unblinking, are hallow, however. From lack of sleep, Naruto isn’t sure, but he makes a mental note to ask Itachi later on.

The longer he stares, the quicker he realises just how much he misses seeing the recognition reflected in the darker haired male’s eyes.

The accident has taken a lot, Naruto thinks as he sits there, unaware of his own eyes glazing over.

Sixteen days—not including the sleepless nights spent sneaking into Sasuke’s hospital room whilst the Uchiha had lain in a coma-induced sleep—has been a painfully long time, Naruto thinks. Sixteen days of worrying, hoping, praying that lost memories would be returned as soon as possible. Naruto has lost count of the endless prayers he’s sent to a god he isn’t even sure he believes in ( _anything_ had been worth a try).

But it seems that his prayers have been left ignored, unheard by the higher being that may or may not exist.

_Who are you?_

Naruto looks away first, flinching.

A scoff; ‘do I really look that repulsive?’

Naruto doesn’t know how to respond.

Of course, in all of the twenty-six years he’s known Sasuke, he’s never thought to describe the youngest Uchiha as _repulsive._ Nor would he ever. Because no amount of scars, broken bones or missing clumps of hair would ever change the fact that Naruto will forever know that Uchiha Sasuke is the most beautiful man he will ever lay eyes upon.

And now that those endlessly dark eyes are glued to him, with the tiniest ounce of recognition hidden in the depths of the unblinking orbs, Naruto isn’t sure if he feels relieved that it’s there, or terrified that he’s imagining it.

He seems to deflate, hunching as he lifts a leg to press his foot against the mattress. He wraps an arm around his shin, his chin pressing against the top of his knee. Avoiding Sasuke’s unwavering gaze, he mumbles, ‘you aren’t repulsive.’

He isn’t sure if Sasuke has heard him, yet he doesn’t look up to check either. But it seems he has, the Uchiha’s own voice low as he replies, ‘and yet you still won’t look at me.’

The accusation is there, and if Naruto isn’tmistaken, he swears there’s the hint of bitter embarrassment hidden between the words.

He glances up to see that Sasuke is staring down at his own lap, the ghost of a wry smile twisting the corners of his mouth. The sight makes guilt gnaw the lining of Naruto’s stomach. Guilt aimed at what, the blonde can’t answer. But that doesn’t stop his heart from painfully thumping against his chest when he notices the sheen that has formed over eyes that darken as they begin to narrow in his direction.

‘You look...’ Naruto begins, but trails off, unsure of how to answer. _Like shit,_ he almost blurts, simply because it’s true. Despite the undeniable beauty the dark haired man has possessed since his puberty years, he looks rougher than Naruto has ever seen him. But he knows that right now, honesty probably isn’t the best policy, so he settles for, ‘tired.’

Sasuke manages a snort.

‘Near death tends to do that to you, Naruto.’

The comment is sarcastic, and whilst the blonde knows that Sasuke is probably attempting—and failing, miserably—to lighten the mood, it’s completely ignored, save for one little factor.

‘You know my name,’ he breathes, awed, wide eyes now glossy and dazed.

A frown pinches between two dark eyebrows. ‘Why wouldn’t I know your name?’

Naruto feels as if the wind has been knocked from his lungs.

_Who are you?_

His hand shakes as he runs his fingers through his hair. His bottom lip trembles, threatening the inevitable, and he bites down in a pathetic attempt to keep it still. Sasuke is still frowning at him, looking equally as displeased as Naruto feels nauseous.

Naruto tries to swallow down the nausea that threatens to escape the back of his throat. He avoids Sasuke’s gaze, taking a deep breath as he dares to whisper, ‘do you even know who I am?’

There’s a brief pause as Sasuke doesn’t answer right away. It only makes Naruto feel worse.

‘Of course,’ comes the delayed reply. ‘You’re my best friend.’

Naruto’s head ducks and he hides the watering of his eyes. Teeth gritted, he fights against the urge to cry, his fists clenching. It’s painful, the way his chest constricts, and he attempts to ease it by sucking in a deep breath.

When he chances a glance in Sasuke’s direction, the ravenette is eyeing him with a look of well concealed confusion. ‘Aren’t you...?’ Sasuke asks, a dark brow raising.

Naruto grimaces.

It suddenly hurts to even look at him, and he thinks it was a hundred times easier when Sasuke had spent his day, doped out on pain medication. It’s selfish of him to think so, but Naruto can’t help it. At least then, he could pretend that Sasuke would remember him. But now that he’s awake, eyes somewhat alert—without a shred of recognition—as they watch him, Naruto knows there’s no excuse this time.

Sasuke doesn’t remember him.

On wobbly legs, Naruto stands. He decides that he _can’t_ do this. He’s unable to conceal the trembling of his bottom lip, of his gaze, of his _fucking_ hands, scoffing under his breath as he realises that he’s about to break the one promise he’d made when he first visited the coma-induced Uchiha.

He’s running away, he knows this, already halfway down the street before he becomes aware of what he’s doing. He makes the journey back home, numbed, stomach churning with guilt. He didn’t even say goodbye.

He doesn’t attend dinner later that night.

๑

The next time Naruto sees the Uchiha brothers, three weeks have passed since his last visit.

He knows that it’s probably cruel of him—and downright _stupid_ as Sai had kindly told him—to avoid someone who had lost their memories upon waking from a coma. But he can’t help it. Every time he’s allowed himself to indulge in the memories he once shared with the ravenette, he’s promptly burst into tears. The last time had been during a brunch with Sakura and Shikamaru, the latter having stared at him, wide eyed and unsure of how to console him. Sakura had tried her best to reassure her friend, but Naruto had returned home, both disheartened and embarrassed.

Today, he’s sat in another restaurant, with Sakura, Kiba, and Ino, this time.

It’s another slow day, and due to it being Saturday, the blonde has been unable to distract himself with work. It had taken several phone calls—followed by a few threatening voicemails—for Naruto to give in to the idea of dinner with his friends.

‘ _You can’t spend the rest of your life wallowing in depression_ ,’ Ino had said in one of her voicemails. And Naruto supposed that she’s right.

So during their dinner, he tries. He really does. But he’s unable to stop himself from spacing out, eyed glazed over as he slumps back in his chair, not really listening to their conversation. He’s barely managed a few mouthfuls of his ramen, something which Kiba and Ino share a glance at. Sakura does her best to involve him as much as she can, but eventually gives up when it’s clear the blonde’s thoughts are elsewhere.

By the time the girls are deciding on dessert, Kiba has had enough.

‘Oi,’ he addresses Naruto, slamming a curled fist onto the table when the blonde doesn’t acknowledge him. ‘You gonna talk at any point today?’

‘Kiba,’ Ino begins, warning.

The brunette shakes his head, baring fangs as Naruto manages to drag his eyes upwards. ‘Nah, Ino. we’ve been sat here for over an hour and he’s not said a word,’ he glares over the table, tapping his index finger against his own temple, ‘are you even in the same fuckin’ room as us?’

Naruto blinks lazily.

‘See?’ Kiba throws his hands up, exasperated. ‘He’s not even fuckin’ listening to me!’

‘Kiba,’ Sakura pleads, warily eyeing them other guests who are starting to stare. ‘Be quiet before we—’

Kiba ignores her, seething, ‘you’re not the only one who’s hurtin’ ya know?’

Naruto wants the ground to swallow him whole.

‘Sasuke was our friend too,’ Kiba snaps, reminding him. ‘You’re not the only person he forgot, ya know? He forgot me too. He forgot Sakura,’ the pinkette’s head bows at the mentioning of her name. Kiba jabs a thumb to his left, ‘Ino, too.’

The Yamanaka heir hides her grimace by swallowing down another mouthful of wine.

‘We all lost our friend, so stop—’

‘Shut the _fuck_ up,’ Naruto suddenly snaps, his fists clenching and his upper lip curling back as he snarls, ‘we didn’t _lose_ him. He’s not dead, so stop fucking talking like he is.’ He ignores the choking sound Ino makes, and the wide eyed stare Sakura aims at him.

Kiba’s glare has softened, but it’s still very much present, and he doesn’t bother to hide his eyebrows pinching together. ‘He’s our friend too,’ he says, tone bitter. ‘D’ya think I like the fact that the poor bastard can’t remember any of us? Do you think she does?’ He points at Sakura, before aiming it at Ino, ‘or her?’ He shakes his head, his smile bitter. ‘We were _all_ forgotten. What the hell makes you so special?’

Naruto’s left eye twitches.

Sakura places a hand on his forearm, attempting to diffuse the argument. He shrugs her off.

Glaring, he spits, ‘we weren’t _just_ friends.’

At his confession, the entire table stills.

Head tilting towards the ceiling, Naruto furiously blinks back tears. He feels the tell-tale sign of his bottom lip wobbling and so he bites it, willing away the burning sensation that forms in the corners of his eyes. When he deems it safe, he meets Kiba’s bewildered gaze, his smile saddened. ‘I love him.’

He sniffles, turning his head to look out of the window.

Three pairs of eyes are trained in on him, and he feels his cheeks burn under their scrutiny. Clearing his throat, he watches the traffic outside, elbow propped upon the arm of his chair, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

‘Naruto—’

‘He was— _is—_ my world.’

His lashes lower to stare down at his lap instead. A fingernail scratches shapeless patterns into the wooden arm of his chair. His smile wanes, and he has to swallow thickly.

‘He was supposed to be with me that night...’ He trails off, pausing to clear his throat again. ‘But he was running late. ‘N’ when he called, we had this _stupid_ argument and I told him to go fuck himself. That I didn’t want to see him anymore.’ He winces, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from falling. ‘H-He...’ A tear escapes and he wipes it quickly, sniffling as he straightens in his seat. ‘I-I don’t remember what I said, but I remember being really fuckin’ horrible to him. I put the phone down on him... and... and... ah,’ he wipes away another tear. Someone presses a tissue into his hands, and although he doesn’t look up, he judges the red nail polish as belonging to Ino. He whispers a thanks that he isn’t even sure is audible. He dries his eyes, yet his voice still shakes when he reveals, ‘he was on his way to me when he crashed.’

‘Oh, Naruto...’ Sakura breathes. Her hand reaches to curl around his.

There’s a long silence that is only interrupted by the waiter asking if they’d like the bill. Deciding to change their minds on dessert, Ino offers to pay for the bill, Kiba quietly agreeing to pay half. The two are quiet as they rise from their seats to follow the waiter to the bar.

Naruto exhales, although it does nothing to shift the shame that boils under the surface of his skin. Sakura’s hand tightens around his.

‘You should’ve told me,’ she murmurs, her expression sorrowful.

Naruto scoffs, head thrown back to rest against the top of his chair. ‘What was I supposed to say? _‘Hey guys, I know Sasuke almost died a few weeks ago, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m gay as fuck and last Christmas, I confessed my love to him. Apparently he feels the same, so I’ve been screwin’ his brains out ever since.’_ Yeah, ‘cause _that_ would’ve gone down a treat, Sakura.’

Sakura is frowning now, but she doesn’t let go of his hand. ‘Since _last_ Christmas?’

Naruto’s lip trembles for what feels like the hundredth time this week.

‘Don’t cry,’ Sakura begs. ‘Oh god, please don’t cry, Naru.’ She squeezes his hand in what she hopes is a comforting manner. It doesn’t make him feel any better, but Naruto returns the gesture, forcing a wobbly smile.

When the group eventually depart for the evening, Kiba surprises everyone by roughly grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and forcing him into a tight hug. Stunned, it takes Naruto a few seconds to return the gesture, wrapping his arms around Kiba’s waist. He hopes the brunette doesn’t feel the shaking of his shoulders.

‘‘M so fuckin’ sorry, ‘Ruto.’

Naruto hugs him tighter.

The group split up with the promise to meet again soon. Naruto feels as if a weight has been lifted from his chest, his shoulders finally relaxed as he makes his way home. He decides to take the long way home, enjoying the cooling air on his cheeks as he cuts through the local park. It’s still fairly bright outside, as it’s the middle of summer, yet the street lamps are already slowly coming to life. Naruto glances upwards, hands stuffed into the front pocket of his hoodie as he strolls.

It’s is then that he accidentally bumps into someone, his shoulder knocking into them rather roughly.

‘Oh shit, sorry,’ Naruto blurts, stumbling to step out of the other person’s way. 

‘It’s okay... Naruto.’

Snapping to the left, widening azure-coloured eyes meet onyx.

For a moment, Naruto forgets how to breathe.

Sasuke stands before him, looking miles better than he had three weeks ago. His bruises have completely faded now, and his stitches look as if they’re almost healed over now, too, the surrounding skin now a pale pink. The shaved hair is still short, but Naruto can see that it’s started to grow back, and his right arm is encased in a fresh cast, though it now lacks its sling. Naruto assumes this means it is also healing well. He’s glad.

He desperately hopes that the smile he forces is polite.

Sasuke doesn’t say a word as his gaze flits over Naruto’s entire form. And just like three weeks ago, when his eyes meet Naruto’s, they lack any familiarity the blonde had been hoping to see.

It leaves a bitter taste on Naruto’s tongue and he flinches a step backwards.

Sasuke follows, taking a step closer.

Naruto thinks he’s going to be sick.

A frown is pinching between two black brows, and pale lips begin to part—

‘Sasuke?’

Itachi suddenly appears beside his kid brother and Naruto doesn’t think this day could get any worse.

Itachi looks towards him, and soon, he’s also frowning. ‘Naruto?’

‘H-Hi,’ Naruto stutters. He avoids the knowing glare that is plastered onto Itachi’s face.

Since failing to turn up at Mikoto’s celebration dinner, the blonde has been purposely avoiding the eldest Uchiha sibling. Including ignoring every missed phone call and text message that Itachi has sent him over the past few weeks.

Said Uchiha glowers at him, dark eyes narrowed.

Naruto makes a show of avoiding his gaze, jerking a thumb over his own shoulder. ‘A-Anyways, I gotta—’

‘How have you been?’ Itachi cuts in to ask, smiling wickedly. Naruto swallows, hiding a grimace.

‘I-I’ve been...’ He trails off, eyes darting to the man who stands to Itachi’s right. Only to flush when he sees that Sasuke is already looking right at him. Praying that it’s dark enough that they can’t see his enflamed cheeks, Naruto clears his throat, lips straining to force a smile. ‘Fine. I’ve been fine.’

Itachi’s expression softens, as if he knows the blonde is lying.

Naruto takes a step backwards, hands stuffing into his hoodie once more. ‘I really should—’

‘Mother has been asking after you.’

Naruto can’t stop his eyes from closing at the sound of his voice. He visibly flinches and he has to beg himself not to cry.

_Not in front of Sasuke._

When he opens his eyes, his smile is watery, and he has to take another step back because he can _smell_ him, god damn it.

‘Naruto,’ it is Itachi who distracts him now, brows furrowed at the pained expression that the blonde is clearly desperate to hide. ‘You should come over at some point.’

Naruto isn’t really paying attention to him, dazed as he stares at the park exit, but he nods anyway.

‘Tomorrow,’ Itachi presses, watching the panic forming behind the blonde’s eyes.

‘T-Tomorrow?’ Naruto repeats, incredulous. His eyes dart to the exit again. ‘I-I can’t tomorrow, I have to—things to do, you know how it is.’ He forces a laugh, fingers reaching to scratch the back of his neck.

‘Come tomorrow,’ Itachi insists. ‘Even if it’s just for dinner. Mother would love to see you again.’

An eye twitches.

‘Ah,’ Naruto wracks his brain for an excuse—literally _anything_ at all—but it’s almost as if his mind has short-circuited. Blank, his mouth opens and closes, but nothing comes out. Instead, for whatever god forsaken reason unknown to himself, he says, ‘uh, sure. Dinner is cool.’

And before he can take it back, Itachi offers a nod, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards so minute that Naruto would have missed had he not been gawking at him. ‘Splendid. See you tomorrow. Three o’clock?’

A part of Naruto’s mind screams at himself that one, he _shouldn’t_ be agreeing to this—because, fuck, he’s not ready at all—and two, three o’clock is far too early for dinner.

But all logic is thrown out of the window and he’s already rushing out a goodbye and scrambling to find his footing as he practically runs towards the exit.

He doesn’t see the clenching of an uninjured hand, nor the scoffed, ‘dobe,’ that is whispered after his retreating back.

๑

He arrives at twenty to three.

The driveway is void of any vehicles, and he decides to sit on the doorstep to wait for someone to come home. However, when three o’clock comes and passes, he’s still sat outside.

By half past, he’s ready to go home.

However, when he glances over his shoulder, his heart leaps into the back of his throat. The door has been left ajar, and Naruto jumps to his feet, poking the door open with a hesitant, ‘hello?’

His call is left unanswered, and he glances from side to side, wondering what to do. He can’t just barge in uninvited, he tells himself, ignoring the fact that he’s done exactly that thousands of times over the years he’s known the Uchiha family.

Hand raising to knock against the doorframe, he calls out, ‘hello? Is anyone home?’

Again, he receives an answer in the form of silence.

He briefly debates on the thought of just closing the door behind him, and leaving. Itachi would understand, he convinces himself. Yet just as he’s about to do exactly that, he hears a thud that resonates down the stairs.

Panic-stricken, he wonders if the house has been broken into, or worse, if Sasuke has somehow fallen over and injured himself even further. Oh god, what if he’s broken another bone? Or hit his head again? Or—?

Naruto slams the front door shut behind him, barely remembering to kick his shoes off before he’s racing up the stairs as fast as his legs will take him. Reaching the end of the hall, he practically throws open the bedroom door, and—

He freezes, eyes wide, lips parted in surprise. And then, ‘oh god! I’m sorry!’

He swings the door shut behind him, flinching at the sound. Only, he doesn’t get the chance to calm the racing of his heart, the door immediately flying open once more. A pale hand curls around his wrist and before Naruto can react, he’s being yanked backwards, into the bedroom, and pushed onto the bed. With a yelp, he falls, hands sprawling out to catch his weight upon the mattress. He somehow manages to remain sat up, eyes wide as he looks up to see Sasuke glowering down at him.

He does his best not to stare, he really does. But one, Sasuke is yet to turn his television off, the erotic video continuing to play behind him, and two, the ravenette is clad in just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Cheeks flushed, Naruto averts his gaze, pointedly ignoring the reddened tips of Sasuke’s ears. Clearing his throat, he clasps his hands together—a nervous habit he’s had since early childhood—and he winces when he hears the very blatant sound of someone receiving oral.

‘C-Could you—uh, turn that off?’

Sasuke leans closer, arms crossed over his chest, and seethes, ‘turn around.’

Naruto blinks up at him, taken aback by the request. But before he can decline, Sasuke is reaching for him, nails digging into his shoulders as he wrenches the blonde to his feet. And then he spins Naruto around, reaching around him to grip his chin, forcing him to look at the screen.

Naruto instantly recognises the video and his heart drops. He visibly tenses, especially so when he feels Sasuke’s breath on the back of his neck.

‘Do you know where I found this?’

Fear settles into the pit of Naruto’s stomach at the vicious tone of Sasuke’s voice. His stomach churns and he swallows down the nausea, a cold sweat forming on the back of his neck. The grip on his chin tightens, silently demanding that he answer.

‘No,’ he answers dumbly.

He’s shaking, he realises a second too late. Why, he doesn’t know. Twenty-six years, he’s known the youngest Uchiha. And not once, has Naruto ever been afraid of him. And yet, terror gnaws at the insides of his stomach, and it’s only when he notices Sasuke’s grip loosening that he realises it’s not Sasuke he’s afraid of.

It’s rejection.

He’s already been forgotten once. And as he’s watching onscreen Sasuke give him what Naruto remembers as one of the best blowjobs he’s ever received, he fears that the dark haired man will truly be disgusted by the past they shared. By the memories he can’t remember.

By _him_ , Naruto thinks, dismayed.

‘How long?’ Sasuke hisses in his ear, grip tightening once more. ‘How long were you going to pretend?’

‘Pretend?’ Naruto ghosts, trying his best to avert his gaze from the screen.

Nails bite into his skin and Naruto winces. ‘Don’t try to be funny,’ comes the warning. There’s a tense pause, and then a broken, ‘were you _ever_ going to say anything?’

Breath knocked from his lungs, Naruto is stunned when Sasuke’s hand slips from his face, and then he’s being turned around, gently this time, unshed tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

It pains him to see the same tears reflected in the dark eyes that blink back at him.

‘Do you know how _shit_ it is,’ Sasuke breathes, gaze angry and pained at the same time, ‘to remember you’re desperately in love with someone just because you happened to find some homemade porn?’

Naruto can’t help it.

The first tear falls and then it’s followed by a cascade of others. His face crumbles and he _sobs._

He slumps to the bed and buries his face into the palms of his hands and for a long time, his tears fall freely, staining the sleeve of his hoodie when he desperately tries to dry his eyes.

A hand touches his hair, fingers scraping against his skull, and Naruto’s breath shakes when he tries to stop his crying. And then Sasuke has joined him on the bed, his arms are circling around Naruto’s shoulders and he’s pulling him closer, close enough that all Naruto can smell is him. It only makes him cry harder, his arms shaking as they curl around Sasuke’s waist.

His chest wracks with each burning gust of air he tries to suck in between his lips, only for it to stutter as another pain-stricken sob is wrangled from the back of his throat. He feels Sasuke’s nose pressing into the crook of his neck, followed by the droplet that suddenly falls, dampening his shirt. Surprised, Naruto chokes on his own breath, his hands scrambling to find leverage on Sasuke’s t-shirt.

The Uchiha is much quieter as he cries, his body rocking against the blonde’s as he hides his face. His grip is strong as he holds Naruto in place, even when the blonde tries to wriggle free.

‘S-Sasuke,’ he says, voice pathetically broken. ‘I-I—’ He manages to pull from the strong grasp, his hands coming to cup pale cheeks, lifting Sasuke’s face to level with his own.

Red-rimmed eyes reluctantly meet his own.

Cheeks flushed, eyes swollen with unshed tears, hair mussed and his nose running slightly, Sasuke is still the most beautiful person Naruto has ever seen.

Dark eyes watch his every move, as he fidgets on the bed, to his heaving chest as he struggles to calm his breathing, to his eyes that close to ease the stinging sensation for just a moment, to his lips when his tongue darts out to lick them.

And just when they part, ready to say something—literally _anything_ —to fix the situation, to make either of them feel better, a loud moan echoes around the room.

Both pairs of eyes dart to the screen.

Cheeks enflamed, Naruto begs, ‘can you _please_ turn that off?’

Sasuke ignores him, eyes glued to the screen as he says, ‘there’s a whole box full of these tapes.’

Naruto’s blush darkens.

‘I remember making them.’

The blonde winces, deciding to distract himself by fingering a stray thread on the navy coloured duvet cover. From the corner of his eye, he spies Sasuke reaching over to the beside table, grabbing the remote control. The video is paused, much to his relief.

‘Naruto.’

His eyes close. In his head, he counts to ten, and then back down to one again. His fists clench.

‘Naruto, look at me.’

Reluctantly, he does as he’s told, biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes dart to the shaved side of Sasuke’s head, violently flinching when he feels the pale hand that comes to rest on his knee.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke’s eyes narrow at him. ‘ _Look_ at me _._ ’

Blue merges with black.

The pale hand tightens it’s hold on his knee. Naruto does his best to not move.

‘I remember,’ Sasuke says slowly, his attention flickering from Naruto’s left eye, to his right, and then back again. He then glances at the television, to the desk, where Naruto follows his gaze to see a pile of photographs. Photographs of the two of them. Absentmindedly, blonde brows pull together. Sasuke’s right hand reaches out, long fingers curling around a tanned wrist. ‘ _Dobe_ ,’ he starts, the blonde’s attention darting back towards his face, ‘I _remember_.’

A breath hitches, although Naruto can’t be sure if it was his own or Sasuke’s. He stares at the dark haired man for a moment, who watches as an expression of awe slowly morphs into bitter anger.

Naruto wrenches his wrist free, leaning backwards.

‘No,’ he seethes, ‘you don’t.’

He stands, features twisted into a scowl. Sasuke follows, dark brows furrowing. ‘Yes, I do.’

Naruto shakes his head, ‘no. You just _think_ you do.’ His head tilts backwards and then he’s crying and laughing at the same time, almost hysterical. Sasuke watches, body frozen. ‘God,’ Naruto’s fingers pull at his own hair, exasperated as he looks at the Uchiha through tear-filled eyes. ‘I really fuckin’ _wish_ you did. But you _don’t_ and I know it’s not your fault, but it fuckin’ _sucks._ ’ He takes a step backwards, towards the door, shaking his head again. ‘I-I can’t... I’m sorry, but I can’t—’

He makes a grab for the door handle, only Sasuke beats him to it. A hand slamming against the door, he prevents it from opening, eyes boring into Naruto’s as he leans so close that he can smell him.

‘I remember.’

Naruto’s lips part, unshed liquid drying along his lash-line. Sasuke glares at him.

Head tilting towards the image that is paused on the television screen, he hisses, ‘we were three hours late to dinner that day because we spent most of the afternoon fucking each other until we could barely walk. Mother was pissed and refused to talk to me for the rest of the week.’

Blue eyes glare back him, rosy cheeks flushing darker, ‘you—’

‘Shut your mouth,’ Sasuke snaps, cast-free fingers reaching to fist into the fabric of Naruto’s t-shirt. He pulls him closer, sneering in the blonde’s face, ‘your favourite meal is pork cutlet ramen and you eat it religiously, even when it gives you stomach ache and you can’t move from the toilet for three days straight. Your favourite colour is _orange_ ,’ his nose crinkles, as if disgusted by the fact, ‘and you refuse to watch any other film other than Jurassic Park because _dinosaurs are sick. Imagine if they existed now, Sasuke? How cool would that be, Sasuke? I wonder if they’d keep eatin’ each other... or what if they ate people? Or maybe they’d hunt deer or somethin’? Or maybe they’d eat dogs—d’you think they’d eat cats ‘n’ dogs, Sasuke_?’ His voice rises an octave or two, mimicking the blonde’s voice.

‘I don’t sound like—’

Sasuke ignores him, ‘your birthday is the tenth of October and every year, _Pervy Sage_ comes to visit, even when you complain about how annoying he is for at least a week afterwards.’ He inhales a deep breath, ‘you refuse to eat broccoli because you said the colour reminds you of Lee, and you _always_ leave your dirty laundry by the washing machine because you constantly forget how to switch it on even though I’ve shown you a hundred times.’ His fist tightens its hold on the fabric of Naruto’s shirt, shaking. ‘And when you got drunk at Ino’s Christmas party, and _finally_ told me that you loved me, we snuck back to your place and made love for the first time. You then spent the entire weekend apologising because you ripped my favourite shirt and couldn’t look Itachi in the eye because you’d tripped and accidentally knocked his wing mirror off with that big, massive _dobe_ head of yours, and I’d blamed it on the paper boy from across the road.’

His free hand comes to brush away the lone tear that rolls down the curve of Naruto’s cheek.

‘And when I crashed, I remember the paramedics trying to cut me out and they kept telling me to stay awake—to not talk, to stay still—but all I could do was _beg_ them to get you because I really thought I was going to die that night...’ He pauses, voice breaking as he whispers, ‘...and if I _was_ going to, I wanted your face to be the last I saw.’

His head lowers, overgrown hair obscuring his face from view. His fist loosens and he allows it to slip away until it hangs by his side, limp.

And then he’s standing up straight, looking Naruto dead in the eye, and he says, ‘I fucking remember, Naruto. _Everything._ ’

And before Naruto can even think of something intelligent enough to respond with, Sasuke’s fingers are curling into the cotton of his shirt again and yanking him close enough to meld their lips together.

Startled, the blonde yelps, momentarily struggling to gain balance as he practically trips into Sasuke’s chest. The ravenette pays no mind, fingers entwining with sunflower coloured strands of hair, urging him to return the gesture.

Several seconds pass before he does so.

And then, they’re kissing feverishly, both fighting against the other to dominate the dancing of hesitant tongues, breaths mingling until neither can tell whose belongs to who.

Sasuke guides them to the bed, Naruto spluttering as he ungracefully falls onto the mattress. Sasuke huffs a laugh that is quickly kissed away, Naruto’s cheeks enflamed once more. The Uchiha is soon straddling him, his t-shirt suddenly missing, uncaringly thrown onto the floor. And Naruto’s is quick to join it.

Lips tickle down his neck, before teeth gently nip in their wake, his skin warmed by Sasuke’s attentions. A quiet groan escapes him when Sasuke sucks at the pulse in his throat, head tilting backwards to allow him more space. Blunt fingernails dig into the soft skin of the ravenette’s waist, and he pulls him closer.

But when Sasuke’s hips roll against his, the moan it elicits is choked back, the blonde suddenly pulling out of reach.

Slightly dazed, Sasuke pants, tone accusatory as he demands, ‘why did you stop?’

Pupils blown so wide that the blues of his eyes are almost invisible, Naruto sucks in a deep breath. He runs his fingers through his hair, grimacing as he looks around the room for something—anything that isn’t the man straddling his thighs—to focus his gaze on. ‘Are you...?’ He clears his throat, ‘...maybe we shouldn’t—your injuries are—’

‘Don’t finish that sentence,’ Sasuke warns, eyes narrowing. ‘It’s been _weeks_. I’m fine.’

Naruto grimaces, but still nods in agreement. There’s a moment of silence before he asks, voice small, ‘are you sure you want to?’

The smirk that forms on Sasuke’s lips is teasing and infuriating all at once, yet it still makes Naruto’s pulse miss a beat.

His non-injured hand grasps one of Naruto’s, guiding his fingertips to tickle the trail of dark hairs that disappear beneath the waistband of his boxers. He then applies pressure to the back of Naruto’s hand, pressing the palm flush against the stiffening bulge between his legs. His breath catches, and Naruto doesn’t miss the bobbing of Sasuke’s throat as he swallows down a moan. He doesn’t even realise his eyes have closed until he peels them open again to regard Naruto with a devilish smile.

He answers, voice thick with something that makes the blonde struggle to stop the twinging in the pit of his stomach, ‘I don’t know, am I?’

Naruto’s neck stretches upwards, his hand clamping over the back of Sasuke’s to pull him down, and then he’s kissing him, hard. One of them groans loudly—was it Sasuke or himself? Naruto can’t tell—and then they’re rocking together, hips grinding until the silence of the room is filled with the sound of breaths being stolen, teeth accidentally bumping together in their haste to nip at the other’s bottom lip.

A chuckle is murmured past the blonde’s lips when he reaches to feel the dampening spot that soaks through the fabric of Sasuke’s underwear. He teases with the elasticated waistband, flicking it back against pale skin that immediately reddens under his attentions.

‘ _Dobe_ ,’ the nickname is hissed between clenched teeth.

Naruto hums another laugh, and then he’s pushing Sasuke out of his lap, fingers curling around the fabric and tugging it downwards. His own trousers and boxers join the growing pile on the floor, along with his socks that he toes off as he’s impatiently shoving Sasuke back onto the mattress.

It’s his turn to suck a mark into the Uchiha’s skin, teeth gently nipping at the junction that joins his neck to a pale collarbone. Long fingers curl into his hair, pulling. ‘Naruto—’

‘What else did you find in that _box_ of yours?’

His stomach flutters at the blush that colours Sasuke’s cheeks.

Dart eyes narrow, avoiding the knowing grin that is now plastered to Naruto’s lips. When he receives no answer, the blonde teases, ‘do I need to go look myself?’

Sasuke’s snap back towards him, glaring, ‘you wouldn’t dare.’

Naruto snorts. And then before Sasuke can stop him, he’s leaning over the edge of the bed, hand blindly groping under the mattress until his fingertips recognise the grooves that are carved into the lid of Sasuke’s _special_ box. When he pulls it out from under the bed frame, pointedly ignoring Sasuke’s huff of feigned annoyance, he notices how the lid hasn’t been placed on correctly. And as he flicks it open, fire stings his cheeks at the sight of the array of toys that have been neatly stacked into individual zip-lock bags. His fingers shake as he picks out a wand vibrator that is scarlet red in colour.

Sasuke props his upper body on his elbows, careful to avoid knocking his cast as he takes note of the way Naruto’s bottom lip is tugged between his teeth. ‘What did you—? _Oh._ ’

The blonde’s smile is sheepish as he discards the little plastic bag, twisting the wand in his hands to find the buttons. An idea forms in the back of his mind and he’s hunching over to reach into the box once more.

‘What are you doing?’ Sasuke snatches the device from Naruto’s fingers, watching as the blonde sits up—totally _not_ staring at his erection bobbing as he moves—revealing the short black rope he now scrunches into his palm.

‘C’mere,’ Naruto coaxes, but chooses to shuffle on his knees instead, pressing closer until his sack is taut against Sasuke’s. He bites back a giddy smile at the shiver that dances across the Uchiha’s skin. He prises the vibrator from Sasuke’s hand, his fingers then reaching to gingerly curl around his cock. He revels in the shaky breath that is expelled out of pale lips, his fingers tightening their hold as he drags them up and down, up and down, up and down, until Sasuke muffles a cry into the back of his hand. ‘Good?’

‘Hngh,’ is the incoherent reply.

His hand stills, and then with extreme difficulty—because it’s fucking _hard_ to hold a vibrator between cocks, _and_ tie a knot at the same time—he clumsily secures them together with the rope. The knot is wonky and he has to twist the device that is tied between them in order to reach the buttons, and then he clicks the power on, and—oh.

_Oh._

_Oh fuck._

Mesmerised, he watches Sasuke as he throws his head back, a sharp cry of elation spilling out of his mouth.

He struggles to keep his own eyes open, frustrated when they brim with fresh tears. It’s intense, _so fucking_ intense that it makes his abdomen shudder as he forces in a deep breath. He can already feel the precum that leaks up and over the tip of his cock and he groans, neck stretching as he tilts his head backwards. A finger comes to slide over the dribble of precum and he chokes, eyes snapping open to watch Sasuke stroke up the girth of his cock, the organ already swollen and red-tipped. He grunts, hips instinctively canting into the heat of Sasuke’s palm, which only intensifies the vibrations that echo from the base of his erection, all the way to very tip, and back down to where his balls seam together in the middle.

His cock twitches, and it sends a jolt through his entire abdomen. He groans, hands fisting into the bedsheets. Unable to help himself, he thrusts, hips jutting into Sasuke, who responds with a keening mewl. Fire ignited in the depths of his stomach by that sound alone, Naruto aims to draw it out again. Aided by the slick that weeps from both his own, and Sasuke’s tip, he thrusts again. And again. And again.

Over and over, Sasuke cries out, and Naruto can’t help but stare.

A delicious flush melts from rosy cheeks, down a slender neck, across a broad chest, all the way down to a navel that is hardened by the tending of abdominal muscles. His eyes are screwed shut, kiss-swollen lips parted as he whimpers Naruto’s name. Naruto answers with a particular harsh thrust, angling their bodies so that Sasuke’s legs are curled around his waist, their torsos now aligned as Naruto leans over him.

His lips find Sasuke’s again, and then, without any warning whatsoever, the vibrator increases in speed.

Naruto breaks the kiss, shivering as the heels of Sasuke’s feet press into his neck, pushing him even closer. ‘A-ah, ah, agh—fuck, Sasuke.’

Sasuke’s smirk is wicked, but wavering. It quickly morphs into a soundless scream, Naruto’s hips now grinding harder—‘ _f-fuck... faster. Faster, dobe’—_ until he feels his fast approaching orgasm. ‘C-Close... ‘M close, Naruto.’

Naruto grunts, a trickle of sweat forming down the centre of his spine. He ignores it in favour of trying to match his thrusts with the vibrations that pulse down his groin, the buzzing so loud that he’s sure he’ll hear it ringing in his ears for days after this. ‘Me too,’ he manages to breathe out, eyes squeezing shut when he recognises the familiar twinging in the base of his balls, unable to stop it as it travels through his girth, straight to the—

His cum spurts out in thick ribbons that splatter across his own chest, and he bellows out Sasuke’s name.

His reward is the nails that dig into his back, drawing him in until Sasuke’s lips are pressed to his ear, a pale arm hooking around the back of his neck to hold him in place. Naruto’s thumb circles around the swollen head, and then the coil snaps, and Sasuke is spilling into his hand with a blissed cry.

Naruto’s legs feel like jelly when he pushes himself upright again, hand shaking when he finally finds the now slippery button that takes a few clicks to turn the power off. He removes the rope, throwing it over his shoulder, and watches Sasuke’s cock thump back against his abdomen. A soft groan escapes the Uchiha’s lips as he reaches to palm the sensitive skin between his legs, now adorning a reddened imprint of rope. The vibrator is pushed to the side, quickly forgotten as it is accidentally pushed off the bed, landing on the pile of clothing on the floor by sheer luck.

To his surprise, his cock deflates a little, yet somehow remains half hard, his skin now hot and clammy to the touch. He accidentally brushes knuckles against the bundles of nerves that are gathered just under the tip, and he unintentionally jerks, mouth agape at the jolt of sensitivity he feels. This minuscule friction is enough to pump enough blood that his cock is now stiffening again. And when he chances a glance upwards, he sees that Sasuke is already watching him, fisting his own erection that doesn’t seem to have deflated at all.

The sight entices a soft moan and he’s already reaching out for the ravenette, who welcomes him with open arms.

Their love-making continues in a series of rounds that last well past sunset. It is after the fourth round, when a red faced Naruto realises—trying to scratch at the crusted cum that dried on his stomach, only to remember that his hands are tied to the bedpost—that Sasuke’s family were supposed to come over for dinner hours ago.

‘Oh my god, Sasuke, quick!’ He tries to wriggle free, even though he knows it’s useless. ‘Your parents were coming for dinner—oh my god! What if they came home and _heard_ us?! Quick—teme, untie me!’

Sasuke’s smirk is broad, and Naruto doesn’t miss the twitching between his lover’s legs.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke drawls, dark eyes boring into his. ‘There was _never_ a dinner planned.’

Blue eyes widen, and he gawks, before he’s then glaring, pulling at the restraints. ‘Untie me. Now.’

‘Now, now, Naruto,’ Sasuke leers at him, his fingers tickling across the blonde’s wild tangle of pubic hair. Naruto pretends as if it doesn’t make his now empty hole clench.

‘I can’t believe you,’ Naruto snaps, face red with anger. ‘You did this on purpose.’

Sasuke’s eyes roll, ‘well, _obviously_. Someone had to get you to grow a pair and finally show your face. How long were you planning to avoid me for?’

Naruto tugs at the restraints once more. ‘I wasn’t _planning_ anything. Unlike _some_ people. Was Itachi in on this too?’

The tale-telling grin is all he needs as confirmation. 

‘That... that...’ Naruto struggles to think of an insult because one, he _almost_ feels bad, because Itachi is probably the most selfless, kindest person he’s ever met. And two, Sasuke’s fingers are dancing across his ribs, stroking across his chest and now pinching his nipples. ‘ _Asshole_!’ Naruto squeaks, eyes watering slightly.

Sasuke responds with a low chuckle.

Naruto somehow manages to wrench a wrist free, and slaps Sasuke’s hand from his chest. He then points an accusing index finger under Sasuke’s nose and demands, ‘when?’

Sasuke knows exactly what the blonde means, but decides to feign ignorance anyway. ‘When what?’

‘When?!’ Naruto shouts, hips jerking up in an attempt to throw the dark haired name from his lap. His attempt is futile and he glowers as Sasuke’s thighs clamp tightly around his own. ‘When _exactly_ did you remember who I was?’

There’s a pause as Sasuke’s head tilts to regard the blonde with an oddly serene expression that somehow manages to make Naruto’s stomach flutter, despite his annoyance.

He grips Naruto’s free hand, entwining their fingers together. ‘Do you want the truth, or do you want the answer that won’t piss you off as much?’

‘The truth,’ the blonde’s fingers tighten around Sasuke’s.

There’s a pause, and for a moment, Naruto doesn’t think Sasuke is going to answer.

‘Since the day you ran out on me.’

The words are uttered so quietly, that it takes a few minutes for Naruto to fully process them. Sasuke is silent as he watches him.

And then something clicks behind those big blue eyes that Sasuke has come to adore, and a hand suddenly pushes at his chest, roughly. Sasuke can only silently commend himself when he somehow manages to stay upright, because _fuck_ , he’d forgotten how strong the blonde is.

‘Fuck _you_ ,’ Naruto hisses, anger boiling when yet again, Sasuke doesn’t budge. ‘Are you fuckin’ serious?!’ He tries to push him again, but his attempt is weaker this time, angry tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and his bottom lip wobbles. ‘You fuckin’ let me stand there! Like a fuckin’ idiot yesterday—god, I can’t fuckin’ _believe_ you! How could you?!’

‘What the hell was I supposed to do?’ Sasuke then asks, his own voice raising. ‘You ran out without saying shit to me for weeks. _Weeks_! And when I did finally see you, you couldn’t even fucking look at me!’

‘How could I face you after _that_?!’ Naruto shouts back, eyes now red. ‘You _forgot_ me, Sasuke.’ His voice cracks and there’s hot liquid staining a line from the crevices of his eyes, to his cheeks, before it melts into his hairline. ‘You fuckin’ forgot me.’

Sasuke doesn’t even realise he’s crying too.

‘I couldn’t—’ He inhales sharply. ‘I couldn’t sit there... after weeks of visitin’ you in hospital... I couldn’t then sit and watch you lookin’ at me like... like...’ He cries, eyes watering once more, ‘like I was fuckin’ _nobody_ to you at all!’ 

Sasuke’s head hangs low, hiding his pained expression behind his hair. ‘Do you think it was easy for me?’

His question comes out angry, accusing and strained all at once. His head raises and he levels Naruto’s glare with one of his own.

‘Do you think it was easy for me to forget everyone I’ve ever known?’ His right eye twitches, his good hand clenching into a fist. ‘How do you think I felt when I woke up, scared shitless because I couldn’t recognise _anyone?_ My own Mother? My brother, my father? You?’ He shakes his head, scoffing. ‘How do you think I felt when, for an entire week after waking up, my brother was helping me take a piss because I couldn’t stand up on my own? Or when I could barely feel my own tongue in my own goddamned mouth because they had me doped up on that much medication that I couldn’t even think straight? Or what about when the one person who _promised_ to stay by my side through _anything_ ,’ he glares down at Naruto, who remains frozen, ‘then ran away from me the first chance he got?’

Blonde eyebrows pull together, frowning. ‘It wasn’t like that.’

‘No?’ Sasuke’s smile is humourless. ‘Then how was it? Because the last time I checked, _I_ was the one who crashed their car into a tree and almost died that night. _I_ was the one who remembered _fuck all_ when I woke up weeks later. _I_ was the one who has to walk around looking like _this_ ,’ he spits, jabbing a finger into the direction of his scar, dark orbs glistening with unshed tears. ‘So go on, Naruto. Tell me. Fucking tell me how _any_ of this affects you, because I’m really fucking struggling here.’

‘Because I fuckin’ _love_ you!’

The effect is immediate and Sasuke visibly deflates at the proclamation.

‘God,’ Naruto sits up straight, yanking his restrained arm so roughly that he actually manages to free it. He successfully nudges Sasuke from his lap, who sits beside him, quiet. ‘You’re such an _asshole_ sometimes, you know?’ Sasuke doesn’t deny it. Instead, his shoulders slump, and he rests his forearms on his knees, legs now propped up beneath him. Naruto sits beside him, but doesn’t look at him. ‘I _know_ you suffered, Sasuke,’ he says, ignoring the Uchiha’s scoff of disbelief. ‘And I know you hurt. D’you think I didn’t see it every time they fed you those tablets? D’you think I _wanted_ that for you?’ He glances to his right. Sasuke’s gaze is cat downwards. ‘But you _needed_ to get better, Sasuke. You _needed_ help and that medication _helped_ you. You’re here and you’re alive and I’m so fuckin’ glad you are because, honestly, I don’t know if I could live a life without you in it.’

His smile is sad when his gaze meets Sasuke’s.

‘And yeah, I left the other day, ‘cause even though I love you _so fuckin’ much_ , it fuckin’ hurt when you asked who the hell I was. And even though I want—need—you in my life, in that moment, I thought it’d just be better if you _never_ remembered me.’

He wipes at his own eyes, sighing heavily. He swallows down thickly, mouth now dry.

‘I wouldn’t have wanted that.’

His head turns to look at the figure who is now hunched over beside him.

Sasuke peers over his forearm, eyes blinking slowly as they focus on Naruto, who stares back at him, all traces of anger now replaced with exhaustion. ‘I wouldn’t have wanted it—never remembering you, I mean,’ Sasuke replies in a low voice. Naruto sees the tip of his exposed ear slowly tinging with red. Sasuke’s nose wrinkles his jaw clenches. ‘I would’ve missed you... a lot,’ he confesses.

Naruto’s face crumbles and he hopes the smile he bears at least looks genuine. And judging by the frown building between Sasuke’s eyebrows, he knows he looks a mess. He hides his embarrassment with a poke to the Uchiha’s ribs. ‘How would you know you miss me if you couldn’t remember me, teme?’

Sasuke catches his finger with his own, curling their digits until they’re tangled together. ‘Just would’ve... dobe,’ he adds.

His chin rests upon his cast, eyelids drooping slightly as he blinks heavy eyelids open. Naruto shuffles closer, their fingers still clinging to the other’s, leaning to rest his head against Sasuke’s shoulder. ‘Just so you know... the scar totally makes you look ten times hotter.’

Sasuke’s nose nuzzles against his temple and he huffs a quiet laugh, his thumb brushing against the back of a tanned hand. His lips brush across Naruto’s shoulder, a squeezing of fingers, and then three little words mouthed into his skin.

And in that moment, Naruto decides that everything _will_ be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!  
> \- there may be a part two planned, if i manage to summon the brain-power to write more (fingers crossed), if not, i think I'm happy with where it ends right now.  
> \- please show support by leaving a kudos or even a comment; i'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
